<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A bad joke by herilaveur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103806">A bad joke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/herilaveur/pseuds/herilaveur'>herilaveur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (France)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/herilaveur/pseuds/herilaveur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>''Nevertheless, Lulu, you have to admit that you're really lucky," says Basile "No matter how stupid things you do, Eliott never gets mad at you."</p><p>***<br/>When Lucas decides to play a joke on Eliott to prove his friends wrong, he doesn't expect a turnaround...or how a joke becomes the worst moment of his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A bad joke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>''Nevertheless, Lulu, you have to admit that you're really lucky," says Basile "No matter how stupid things you do, Eliott never gets mad at you."</p><p>Lucas frowns as he puts his beer down.</p><p>''What? But it's totally wrong."</p><p>"I agree with Baz," says Arthur, grabbing another beer off the coffee table, "but that's cool. You're really lucky."</p><p>Lucas looks up at his friends sitting on his couch and looks up at the sky.</p><p>''But that's not true. That's just a load of crap."</p><p>''So?'' asks Yann, smiling. ''Tell us just once where he got mad when he found out you did something stupid.''</p><p>''The times he has an episode don't count.'' Basile points out.</p><p>Lucas takes a sip of his beer and thinks about it.</p><p>''Just ask Lola, the time she slept here, she definitely heard us arguing.''</p><p>Lucas takes a triumphant look at the three of them, but his friends don't seem at all convinced.</p><p>''And who had started screaming?'' Arthur asks ''Don't even bother answering, Lulu, we know it's you. We're not talking about a fight, we're talking about Eliott being angry at you. It's not the same thing."</p><p>"So," Basile concludes, "I'm right. Eliott gets mad at you if you get mad, but he never gets mad at least not at something you've done. But that's cool, I'm just saying that you're very lucky and you should know that."</p><p>Lucas is shaking his head.</p><p>''No but ...''</p><p>Damn it, he can't remember a single time Eliott was really angry when he found out about it.</p><p>''It's because I'm not doing anything stupid.'' Lucas ends up saying it half-voiced, because even he knows it's not true.</p><p>''Yeah'' laughs Yann ''Do you want us to jog your memory? What about the fight in the club last month? What about the time you got so drunk you threw up on Eliott when he picked you up? And, what''</p><p>"All right!" Lucas stops him "but I still think you're wrong."</p><p>"Okay, so proves it!''</p><p>Lucas looks at Basile and then Arthur and Yann who approve with a smile.</p><p>"How?"</p><p>Basile thinks, then his eyes widen, his smile gets bigger and Lucas knows to expect the worst.</p><p>''With a hidden camera. When he comes home, you take him to your room and tell him that tonight you kissed another boy at the party."</p><p>''What?!'' gets Lucas mad. ''What the hell is wrong with you, huh? You want to break his heart or what? You're completely sick, Baz."</p><p>Basile shrugs his shoulders and Arthur finishes his beer before pointing it at Lucas.</p><p>''You know even that, he'd forgive you. I'm sure he wouldn't even raise his voice at you. At least admit that you're an incredibly lucky man, Lucas."</p><p>''Oh, stop saying that. He'd chop my head off, or worse, he'd scream it off before leaving. Are you crazy, guys?"</p><p>Lucas looks at Yann and he immediately understands he doesn't agree with him.</p><p>"I think they're right" finally says Yann. "I'm sure he'd like to know why you did it and he wouldn't even get angry."</p><p>Lucas shakes his head.</p><p>''Oh no. I guarantee he'd be really angry."</p><p>"Okay." Basile chains up "so we put one of our phones in the bedroom. You tell him that and we watch his reaction. And when you see that we're right, you'll stop telling us we're wrong, you'll realise how lucky you are and you'll throw us a party next weekend."</p><p>Lucas looks at his three friends, then the time and finishes his beer before slamming it on the table.</p><p>''Oh, you suck, guys! OK, he should be here in ten minutes, Basile's giving your phone away, we'll find a place to put it so he doesn't see it. And to make it up to you for making me do this, you'll treat us to a romantic meal at the restaurant. I choose the restaurant, you pay. Deal?"</p><p>Basile jumps out screaming with joy while Arthur and Yann nod with a laugh. Basile puts his phone between two cuddly toys and comes back into the living room.</p><p>When Eliott comes home from work, the four boys are in the living room, around the empty beers. He greets them and slowly approaches Lucas who gets up to meet him. But instead of kissing him, Lucas presents his cheek at the last moment and hugs him.</p><p>''Are you guys okay? So what did you guys do tonight? Quiet night?"</p><p>"You know, we went to this party with the girls." Arthur vaguely replies.</p><p>"Yeah" Basile chains up, "It was a pretty cool party.''</p><p>Eliott raises an eyebrow and looks at Lucas, who doesn't smile at him.</p><p>"You're okay, baby?"</p><p>Lucas is dying to tell him that they didn't go, and that the four of them have been here all night talking, but he wants to prove his friends wrong, so he nods gently.</p><p>''Yeah. That was cool. There were some really... uh... interesting people there. But I want to talk to you about something. Can we go to the bedroom?"</p><p>Lucas doesn't miss Eliott's worried face and he immediately wants to stop, but he meets Basile's look and that's enough to convince him to do it. And then there's a tiny part of himself that wants to make sure he's right. Because if the guys are right, Lucas doesn't like knowing he can do anything without Eliott getting mad. That would mean that Eliott doesn't care, right?</p><p>Lucas pulls Eliott into their room and slowly closes the door before sitting on the bed. He takes a quick look at Basile's phone which is rather well hidden between their cuddly toys. Lucas looks at Eliott then lowers his head and nervously rubs his hands.</p><p>''Okay. So... uh..."</p><p>Eliott sits down in front of him and takes his hands in his hands.</p><p>''Hey, baby, what's happening to you? What's wrong? Did something happen?"</p><p>Lucas sighs and nods.</p><p>''Yeah. I... you know, we always said we should be honest with each other. And that even though it was hard to say and hard to hear, we had to be honest. And... uh... I feel like I'm gonna die if I don't tell you, now."</p><p>Eliott nods softly and Lucas quickly raises his head to look up at him before running away from his gaze.</p><p>''So... tonight the party was pretty cool. I danced a lot... and then maybe drank a little too much... and there was this guy."</p><p>"No!" inspires Eliott. </p><p>Lucas sees the realization on his face and wide-eyed.</p><p>''No, no. That's not true. No. What? What boy?"</p><p>Lucas thinks as fast as he can, trying to look ashamed. Now it's clear he can't look Elliot in the eye because he'll break down and tell him the truth.</p><p>''A guy who's in bio college. We talked about classes for a while and then we danced. And...''</p><p>''And what?'' says Eliott softly ''And what, Lucas?''</p><p>Lucas feels bubbling inside because Eliott looks more surprised and disappointed than angry.</p><p>''I kissed him. I'm sorry."</p><p>''What?! But why?"</p><p>Lucas quickly raises his head to look up at Eliott. He doesn't look angry. Shit, the boys were right. Holy shit. </p><p>"Why did you do it, Lucas?"</p><p>Lucas bites his lower lip.</p><p>''To try. I've never kissed any other guy but you, so I thought I'd give it a try. And then he wanted it so bad, it was really flattering. I'm sorry, but that doesn't mean anything."</p><p>Eliott looks at him and nods. Lucas wants to yell <em>What? That's all? You're not yelling at me? You don't tell me anything? No, but Eliott, are you kidding me? Yell, scream, say that you hate me. But fucking react? Why don't you care?</em></p><p>He can almost hear his friends laughing in the living room. They were so fucking right.</p><p>''I know you must be angry.'' Lucas tries.</p><p>He hears a moaning noise coming from the living room but Eliott seems to totally ignore it. He puts his hand on Lucas' hand and shakes his head.</p><p>''No, Lucas, I'm not angry. I'm actually quite relieved."</p><p>''What?'' Lucas wonders. ''Why?''</p><p>Eliott sighs.</p><p>''Because I thought you'd never understand that you can kiss another guy or another person and not have feelings for him. And that's why...''</p><p>Lucas sees Eliott's hesitating and he feels the stress building up all at once. He sees exactly the moment when Eliott puts his head down and takes a breath and Lucas' heart is missing a beat.</p><p>''That's why I was afraid to tell you I kiss other people, sometimes at parties.''</p><p>''What?'' Lucas yells, taking his hand away, ''What are you doing?''</p><p>"Hey," tries to calm him down Eliott "It's just like you said, no feelings, just trying and relaxing at a party. Dancing, kissing, that's as far as it goes. It doesn't mean anything."</p><p>Lucas' eyes burn so bright they're wide open, but there's nothing he can do about it.</p><p>''How many times?  At the beginning of our story? Recently?"</p><p>Eliott lowers his head and rubs his hands nervously together.</p><p>''With... I don't know, a dozen or so boys and I think the same number of girls. Maybe more. College people, mostly. The last time was three weeks ago on Marius's birthday."</p><p>Lucas stunned before he felt all the anger rise up inside him.</p><p>''What the hell are you doing this for? Why are you doing this to us?"</p><p>''Hey!'' Eliott complains ''Same thing goes for you, right?''</p><p>"No!" Lucas yells out, "I was just kidding. A fucking hidden camera that Basile thought up to see if I could make you angry. It was a fucking joke and you know what, only I lost my bet, but I lost my boyfriend, too!"</p><p>Lucas gets up and leaves the room in a rage. He slams the door and goes into the living room to get his jacket. His three friends are totally pale. Basile is still gawking and his eyes wide open. Yann opens his mouth to talk but Lucas stops him immediately.</p><p>''I need to be alone. Fucking shit, you're all a pain in the ass."</p><p>He turns around and sees Eliott in the corridor filming him with Basile's phone, smiling. Lucas doesn't loosen his jaw or his eyebrows but Eliott doesn't seem to give a damn. So much that Eliott bursts out laughing.</p><p>''It was a joke, Lucas. I've never kissed anyone else. It was just a joke. I'm sorry, but you started it. I swear it was a joke."</p><p>Eliott approaches him and puts his arm around his shoulders so he appears on the screen with him.</p><p>''So that's it, Lucas, my boyfriend... he tried to make me think he kissed another guy, and the joke has turned on him. Something to say for your defence, baby?"</p><p>Lucas feels all of his anger leave him in one fell swoop and he turns to Eliott, completely forgetting about the camera.</p><p>''What? How did you know?"</p><p>Eliott smiles as he hugs him.</p><p>''Daphne picked up a movie at the video store with Emma, Imane and Alexia. I was surprised they weren't at the party, so they told me that since you guys decided not to go, they were having a popcorn slumber party. So when you started talking about the party, I knew you were lying. And then I saw Basile's phone when we walked into the room. He moved my hedgehog out of the way to stall him. So I figured they'd made you a fucking stupid bet. But I must admit, I was fucking relieved when you admitted it was a joke."</p><p>Eliott turns to the boys.</p><p>''Honestly,guys, do you have any other ideas on how to spend your evening? Look at the state you've gotten my Lucas in."</p><p>Eliott bursts out laughing as he throws his phone at Basile and then hugs Lucas against him.</p><p>''Sorry, baby, but it was just too tempting. Why would you make me think that?"</p><p>"I hate you." Lucas grunts. "I hate you all."</p><p>Eliott laughs as he pulls him to the chair and then sits him down on his lap.</p><p>''But no, you love us. You're just upset because you got caught up in your own game."</p><p>''You, I love you.''  Lucas says, smiling, ''You're really amazing. I hate those guys. They're the reason this is happening. They say no matter what I do, you'll never get mad at me."</p><p>Eliott thinks while he's fondling Lucas' arm.</p><p>"I don't know," Eliott says quietly, "maybe they're right. Sometimes I'm really mad at you, but I think of all the times you've been there for me, all the things you've done for me, and I love you more."</p><p>''So he can do anything?'' asks Basile.</p><p>''No.'' Eliott answers softly ''Just because I don't get angry doesn't mean I don't get hurt. Nor does it mean I don't accept everything.I just don't feel like yelling at him. Besides I know my baby, if I start screaming, he'll scream even louder and slam the door. Then it's really not worth it."</p><p>"So," asks Arthur, "if he really kiss a guy tonight?"</p><p>Eliott sighs as he hugs Lucas.</p><p>''It would've really hurt, and I think I would've needed some time to process it, but I understand that. I know he's never kissed another guy, and maybe"</p><p>''Hey'' Lucas cut him ''was just a joke, okay? I just want to kiss his beautiful lips until my last breath, okay?"</p><p>Eliott nods and Lucas takes him away in a languid kiss, even forgetting about his friends behind them.</p><p>Well, almost...</p><p>''Okay, you guys, you're still buying us a restaurant because I deserve it after all this excitement. You guys are so fucking boring, leave my couple alone! From now on, I'm not listening to you, you won't drag me into your bullshit anymore."</p><p>Eliott burst out laughing, immediately followed by Basile, Arthur and Yann. Lucas rolls his eyes. Yeah, maybe, some other time, they'll convince him to do something stupid...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>